I don't care
by Amy227
Summary: Remus doesn't want Tonks to get hurt, Tonks doesn't care. My take on what happened between the hospital wing scene and Dumbledore's funeral. rated just to be safe. My first fanfic! :D


Disclaimer: All the characters are J.K. Rowlings, if they were mine I'd be off throwing a party ;)

This is my first fanfiction guys :D Something like this happened in my head between the hospital wing scene and the funeral. Enjoy! :P

_Dumbledore was dead._

Despite being told this hours ago, Remus still couldn't accept the fact that Dumbledore, the man that had let him go to school like a normal child, that had given him a job when he could find no other, had died.

But on top of all this, he couldn't get a clumsy, bright and bubbly Auror out of his head, and it was driving him crazy.

Remus was sat in the hospital wing. He was on his own, everybody had left, and so he had just pulled up a stool and looked out the window, thinking.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice when Tonks entered the room.

"Remus?"

Even though the voice was quiet and timid, it made him jump all the same. He got up and turned to look at her, and was startled at her appearance.

She looked like an abused child: black lines underneath her eyes, as though she hadn't had any sleep in weeks; her skin was faint, and her eyes, those eyes that had once been full of life, now they only showed heartache and isolation.

_And what sickened him was that he did this to her._

Tonks noticed that he suddenly became very fidgety, and wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Remus." She repeated, although this time it was more of a sigh.

He looked up at her, his head slightly tilted and looking thoughtful.

"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously, then smiling slightly at the coincidence.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Remus frowned slightly.

"I shouldn't have said that, in front of everybody, it wasn't fair on you." Tonks replied.

"Well it served me right. I should've treated you better, not like... well, this." Remus said slowly.

"I really do love you," Tonks moved towards him.

"I could ruin your life." Remus swallowed. "I'm a werewolf, you'd be shunned upon society, people would be scared of you, you'd have to leave shops because of me, you could be fired from your job and it would be incredibly hard for you to get a new one."

"I don't care." She said, stubbornly.

"I'm older than you; some people probably mistake me as your _dad_."

She had an urge to say how he was much too sensible to get somebody pregnant when he'd only be thirteen himself, but she restrained herself and just said "I don't care."

"I don't have any money, we could never have a nice house, and I'd never be able to support a family."

"I don't care."

"Well you should, I could put your life at risk." He said slowly.

"Remus, I'm an Auror and a member of The Order of the Phoenix, I'm already at risk and I'm trained to defend myself. If we die at any point, wouldn't you rather have spent your last weeks with the one you love than dying alone and depressed? Please, Remus, I know you love me. You would've said so, instead of that stupid 'too old, too poor, too dangerous' thing! Just give us a chance... please..."

Remus studied her for a few moments. He realised how stupid his excuses were and he really did hate rejecting her all the time.

He considered how great his life would be with Nymphadora. Before Sirius died, they'd been so close, now they don't feel comfortable being in the same room together. If they were together, maybe they'd be able to have a laugh again, he could tell her about what the Marauders got up to at Hogwarts, and best of all he'd be able to pick her up when she fell over.

Tonks took his silence as a refusal, so she went to turn around to hide her now teary eyes from Remus.

This brought him hurtling back to the real world.

"Nymphadora..."

She stopped walking. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and had barely turned back when his lips met hers and she was pulled into a kiss that wiped her mind of any coherent thoughts.

After a few moments, Remus pulled back, slightly dazed.

"I love you..." he said, surprised at his own words.

"Good." she smiled. She'd finally won.


End file.
